Doors
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Jamais seria seu pai. Mas talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse que um pouco de dedicação era tudo de que precisava para aproximar-se dele. - Presente de aniversário para Smart Angel. - Capítulo 5 online
1. Chapter 1

**Doors**

_-_

_Jamais seria seu pai. Mas talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse que um pouco de dedicação era tudo de que precisava para aproximar-se dele._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Smart Angel._

_-_

Mortos.

Essa palavra ecoa por sua mente enquanto segura o telefone perto de seu ouvido. A pessoa ao outro lado da linha ainda diz algo _(diz muitas coisas, na verdade)_ no qual ele não consegue prestar atenção. Apenas essa palavra:

_Mortos._

Sua primeira reação é ficar em choque. Claro, quem não ficaria? Mas então ele se olha no espelho que se encontra na parede oposta e começa a rir. Rir, rir de chorar, porque isso não pode ser verdade. É apenas uma brincadeira, pensa ele. Porque seu irmão, aquele cheio de sorrisos e animação, não deveria morrer. Aquilo estava errado. Yoh e Anna _jamais_ deveriam ser assassinados. _Jamais._

Enquanto pensa nisso, ele encara a própria imagem no espelho. O reflexo do desespero com um acréscimo de gargalhadas. Quando fora mesmo a última vez que se encontrara com o irmão? Hao não conseguia se lembrar. Mas então a pessoa ao outro lado da linha diz algo que o atinge. Algo que não poderia dizer. Algo que mudaria tudo.

"_Eles tinham um filho, Hao. E a única família que resta a ele agora é você."_

Aquilo, definitivamente, só podia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto.

_**X**_

Isso _não pode_ ser verdade, repete para si mesmo, enquanto dirige até o aeroporto. É lá que seu sobrinho _(ele nem sabia que tinha um)_ o estará esperando, acompanhado da assistente social. Segundo o que a mesma havia lhe dito no telefone, o nome dele era Hana Asakura e tinha cinco anos.

Disse também que ele era mudo, mas que isso se devia ao fato de ter testemunhado tudo com os próprios olhos.

"Foi há duas semanas atrás e tivemos muito trabalho para encontrá-lo, senhor Asakura. Procuramos por outros membros da família, mas ao que consta em nosso relatório, você é o único membro ainda vivo da família Asakura."

Isso era verdade. Seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro quando ainda eram crianças e foram criados pelos avós, Kino e Yohmei, até que os mesmos vieram a falecer. Hao nunca compareceu ao enterro, pois havia saído de casa aos dezesseis anos por não suportar o fato de que seus avós simplesmente o odiavam por ser quem era.

Desde então, perdera todo o contato com a família, até mesmo com o irmão gêmeo, pelo qual nutria um carinho especial. Depois de sair de casa, havia se encontrado com ele em apenas duas ocasiões: em seu noivado com Anna e no casamento com ela.

Hao já a conhecia de outros tempos, pois os três haviam estudado juntos na única escola de Izumo antes que Hao se mudasse para Tókyo. Os três costumavam ser bons amigos e Hao sempre dissera que no futuro casaria com Anna se Yoh não o fizesse logo. Felizmente, o mais novo tomara coragem e a pedira em casamento depois de longos anos de noivado.

Depois daquilo, havia perdido contato com os dois, mas jamais imaginou que teria se tornado tio. E agora, com 23 anos, Hao se via na pior situação possível, pois jamais, em toda sua vida, se imaginara cuidando de uma criança.

Um suspiro abandona seus lábios e Hao se dirige para o portão onde o vôo já deve estar chegando. Ele não faz idéia de como agradar uma criança, então traz consigo apenas um urso de pelúcia (seria bom que tivessem um começo razoável) e um pouco de coragem. Seus olhos procuram rapidamente por qualquer vestígio de familiaridade até que o avista ao longe. Loiro e de olhos negros assim como a mãe. Um macacão azul e uma expressão fechada no rosto.

Hao inspira o ar lentamente e começa a caminhar naquela direção. A assistente social o reconhece imediatamente da única foto que possuíam em seu registro.

"Hao Asakura?" Pergunta, olhando na direção dele.

"Sim. E você deve ser Hana, certo?" Seus olhos se voltam na direção do garotinho e ele se agacha, estendendo-lhe o urso.

Os olhos negros de Hana o encaram por alguns instantes (ele não tem medo e faz questão de demonstrar isso), talvez surpresos pela semelhança que ele tinha com seu pai. Mas ele sabe que Hao não é ele. A expressão é diferente. O jeito também.

"Como eu te disse, ele... não fala." A assistente social responde por ele. "Hana, ele é o seu tio Hao e, daqui em diante, é com ele que você vai ficar, está bem? Seja um bom garoto." Ela sorri gentilmente, entregando a mão de Hana para ele e também uma mala que trazia consigo.

O garoto, ainda invocado, pega o urso e recusa a mão de Hao.

"Ele está assim desde que ficou aos meus cuidados." Ela suspira. "Aqui estão os horários nos quais ele costuma comer e ele gosta bastante de desenhar. Não o deixe ficar na tv por muito tempo, está bem? O meu telefone está no cartão, se precisar de algo, basta me ligar."

"Obrigado... senhorita Satti." Diz, após ler o nome dela no cartão. "Farei o máximo possível para seguir suas recomendações." Ele esboça um sorriso gentil e então pega a mão de Hana. "Vamos, Hana."

Sati os observa ir embora com uma expressão preocupada. De alguma forma, ela sente que aquilo não dará certo.

**_X_**

Enquanto dirige, Hao volta a atenção para Hana poucas vezes, prestando atenção em suas atitudes. Ele se parece muito com a mãe, pensa ele, apesar de ser fisicamente uma cópia do pai e, conseqüentemente, sua.

Hao não é bom com sentimentalismos, mas ele imagina o que o garoto deve estar passando, já que, de sua própria maneira, Hao sente muito pela perda de seu irmão e de Anna. Talvez não tanto quanto Hana, mas ele sente.

"Esse urso era do Yoh." Diz, parando no farol. "Ele não conseguia dormir sem ele quando éramos mais novos."

Em resposta, Hana apenas aperta mais o urso de encontro ao seu corpo. Hao estava certo: não sentia tanta falta deles como Hana sentia. Ou talvez ainda não tivesse se dado conta da situação. E ele não fazia idéia de como lidaria _sozinho_ com uma criança.

_**X**_

O trânsito faz com que demorem para chegar até o prédio onde Hao mora. Com isso, ele resolve que o melhor a fazer é passar no Mc Donald's ou não jantariam hoje.

"_Boa noite, qual é o seu pedido?"_

"O que você prefere? Um lanche de verdade ou Mc lanche feliz?" Ele pergunta, parando no Drive Thru.

Obviamente, Hana não responde, mas não parece sequer reagir. Hao simplesmente se esquece que ele não pode falar.

"Um número um com batatas grandes, coca-cola e um Mc lanche feliz, por favor. O brinde pode ser qualquer um."

"Aguarde um momento, ele está sendo computado... ... ... Sigam em frente e peguem o pedido."

Hao pagou ao caixa e retirou os pedidos, jogando-o no banco de trás do carro.

"Você vai mesmo continuar agindo dessa maneira comigo? Assim não conseguiremos estabelecer uma boa relação, Hana." Ele suspira, dirigindo de volta para o prédio e entra na garagem, acenando sutilmente para o porteiro.

Hana apenas abaixa o olhar para o chão, apertando o ursinho de pelúcia. Ele não entende. Ele jamais entenderá a sua dor. Então é melhor ficar em silêncio, porque ele _não quer_ se relacionar com esse adulto idiota que se parece com seu pai. Não quer.

"Tudo bem então, como quiser." Hao estaciona o carro e abre a porta, pegando os lanches e a mala de Hana.

Em seguida, dá a volta, mas antes que segure a mão de Hana, ele se dirige na direção do elevador. Sua frustração é visível quando, ao entrarem, ele simplesmente não alcança o botão de onde Hao diz morar.

"Você um dia vai conseguir apertar sozinho." Diz ele, pressionando o botão que os levaria até a cobertura.

Hao sinceramente não sabia como lidar com crianças, pois jamais se imaginara em uma situação como essa. Assim que desceram do elevador, abriu a porta que ficava de frente para o elevador, empurrando-a com o ombro.

"Seja bem vindo ao seu novo lar, Hana." Hao caminha até o sofá, deixando a mala de Hana sobre este e então se volta para a mesa onde coloca os pedidos do Mc Donald's.

Hana sente-se inicialmente deslocado, pois nem mesmo a casa na qual vivia com seus pais era tão grande assim. Seus olhos correm por todas as pinturas, os quadros, vasos e estátuas, até uma escada que leva para o segundo andar. A sala onde Hao havia colocado sua mala tinha uma tv tão grande que ele mesmo conseguiria entrar dentro dela.

Mas não quer parecer muito animado, pois não está ali para se divertir. Imediatamente, lembra-se de seus pais e estremece com aquela visão. Tudo é turvo em sua memória.

"Hana?" Hao o chama, tirando-o do transe. "Venha, vamos comer."

Ele suspira, tentando parecer forte e vai até a mesa, sentando-se sozinho em uma das cadeiras. Hao arruma os pratos sobre a mesa e se senta ao seu lado, encarando-o por alguns instantes antes de tirar os lanches do pacote.

"O que foi?" Pergunta, ao ver Hana inquieto, mexendo os pezinhos que sequer alcançam o chão. Tudo o que ele faz é erguer as mãos. "Ah, claro, como pude me esquecer?"

Hao se ergue lentamente e pega Hana no colo, conduzindo-o assim até o banheiro. O menino se debate, até que cheguem na pia, onde Hao liga a torneira, entregando-lhe o sabonete.

Tudo poderia ter ido bem se Hana tivesse pego o sabonete, lavado as mãos e ido sentar-se à mesa, mas ao invés disso, ele mira o jato de água da torneira na direção de Hao, _ensopando_ sua camisa nova.

"Ah, maldito!" Diz entredentes, soltando-o.

Hana apenas abre um sorriso matreiro e sobe no vaso sanitário, lavando as mãos sozinho. Hao sente o ímpeto de enforcá-lo. Qual seria a pena por matar seu sobrinho atrevido? Enquanto se seca, ele consegue pensar em muitas maneiras de matá-lo, mas apenas faz um negativo com a cabeça, lavando as próprias mãos e tirando a camiseta molhada, vestindo outra em seguida.

"_Pensarei nisto depois de comer."_ Se diz mentalmente, sentando-se ao lado de Hana que, como um bom diabo comportado, está comendo seu lanche.

"Você podia simplesmente dizer que queria ir sozinho ao invés de me ensopar. Se continuar desse jeito, não será nada divertido morarmos embaixo do mesmo teto." Hao diz, dando uma mordida no próprio lanche.

Hana apenas dá de ombros, como se não se importasse com aquilo. Ele não se importa mesmo. Não quer que um estranho simplesmente tenha dó dele por tudo o que aconteceu. Ele não quer a compaixão de ninguém. Pensando nisso e em completo silêncio, termina de comer e já está saindo da mesa quando escuta a voz de Hao.

"Onde você pensa que vai? Aqui nós temos regras e você as aprenderá desde já." Hao se ergue, pegando os pratos. "Venha comigo."

Hana encara Hao com certa desconfiança, mas sabe que de nada adiantará fugir dele naquela ocasião e o segue até a cozinha. Diferentemente de toda a casa, é um cômodo pequeno, onde há apenas a geladeira, a pia e os armários. A dispensa ficava nos fundos, de modo que assim mantivesse melhor controle das coisas que consumia.

"Você terá de aprender desde cedo que aqui nós lavamos a nossa própria louça, entendeu?"

Dizendo isso, Hao coloca uma escadinha até que Hana alcance a pia e lava primeiro o próprio prato, como se quisesse demonstrar ao sobrinho a maneira certa de fazer. Hana fica em silêncio, a cabeça baixa, os olhos ardendo em lágrimas, mas antes que Hao possa de fato questionar o que há de errado com ele, o garoto começa a lavar o próprio prato, como se dele fosse a culpa por todo seu sofrimento.

Hao suspira, secando o próprio prato e também o de Hana quando ele lhe passa, colocando-os no lugar certo. Pensa em oferecer ajuda para Hana descer, mas sabe que ele se negará piamente a aceitar, então simplesmente se atém a pegar as coisas dele sobre o sofá e guiá-lo na direção do quarto.

_Não é_ um quarto infantil, sequer tem decoração infantil. É apenas um quarto de paredes brancas e sem graça que sempre ficou vago na casa dele e que agora, por ironia do destino ou o que quer que se chamasse aquilo, tinha como dono seu vizinho. Somente as vezes uma ou duas pessoas o ocupavam, mas isso era irrelevante agora.

"Aqui será o seu quarto, o meu é na porta aos fundos." Diz, apontando para trás. "A empregada virá arrumar suas coisas pela manhã, então você não precisa se preocupar com isso ou com refeições, está bem? Já tomou banho hoje?"

Hana afirma positivamente com a cabeça e passa por ele, indo até a sala para pegar seu urso de pelúcia.

"Ótimo, isso nos poupa trabalho. Já está tarde hoje, então é melhor que vá dormir." Hao o deita na cama e apaga a luz, deixando o quarto para trás.

Pensa em ler um livro na sala ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas tudo o que quer agora, é dormir. Então, ignorando o livro que repousa sobre o criado mudo, se joga na cama, sem nem sequer trocar de roupa.

Agora, voltando os olhos na direção das estrelas, se pega imaginando que _Yoh gostaria disso._ Só então a falta do irmão parece ascender em sua mente. Jamais poderão observar as estrelas juntos outra vez.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

_Esse_ é o primeiro capítulo da fanfic.

Sinceramente, eu pensei muito antes de começar outra longshot no fandom de Shaman King, porque, porra, ninguém vai ler.

É fato, é irrevogável e _vai_ acontecer.

Mas quer saber? Eu quero mais é que vocês que lêem e não deixam review se fodam e isso vale pra qualquer um, até pra você, Smart, e olha que eu to te presenteando com a fic 8D

Então você _vai,_ vocês _vão_ mandar review, porque eu quero saber a porra da opinião de vocês, caralho!

Se eu não quisesse, não postava a fic, deixava ela acumulando poeira na minha HD.

Agora deixando o meu discurso belo de lado, vamos dar três vivas e comemorar o aniversário da Bel. Viva!

Bom, como você não gosta de HaoAnna, eu não gosto de YohAnna, mas como nos gostamos e você me deu uma fic tão legal de aniversário, eu decidi te dar essa que você queria que eu escrevesse e eu decidi fazer mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade de conseguir reviews nela é zero.

Esse é um U.A onde o Yoh e a Anna morrem assassinados (Orly?) e o Hana, tendo presenciado tudo, além de única testemunha, ficou tão traumatizado que ficou mudo. Pois é, não consegue falar nem o próprio nome.

Com o tempo, vou desenvolvendo isso e vai ficar mais fácil de entender a história. E no meio dela, também revelarei mais do passado dos gêmeos, porque o Hana vai querer saber do pai dele, right?

Não sei se a narrativa vai permanecer no presente, maybe.

Mas enfim, a N/A já ta extensa e não, não sei quantos capítulos terá. Depende da minha imaginação.

Enfim.

Até o próximo capítulo.

_**Como já disse, quero reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Doors**

_-_

_Jamais seria seu pai. Mas talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse que um pouco de dedicação era tudo de que precisava para aproximar-se dele._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Smart Angel._

_-_

Um grito ecoa pelos corredores do apartamento. A sensação que lhe assoma é a de ser arrancado dos próprios sonhos a pontapés e a intensidade daquele berro é capaz de perfurar sua sensível audição. Por um momento que dura três minutos, ele quer acreditar que isso faz parte do sonho. Que está apenas caindo de um penhasco e mergulhando para a morte absoluta e que, quando acordar estará na hora do trabalho.

Mas o grito não para. Ele continua agudo e constante até que ele finalmente se lembra de que não está sozinho ali.

"Hana.." O nome sai arrastado de seus lábios e Hao se ergue rapidamente da cama, cambaleando pelo corredor.

Ele está zonzo por ter se levantado tão depressa e o contato de seus pés com o chão gelado fez com que um arrepio se espalhasse por seu corpo. Rapidamente, ele abre a porta do quarto e vê o sobrinho gritando continuamente, com as mãos pressionadas sobre os ouvidos.

"Hana, o que houve?" Ele se aproxima a passos largos e se senta ao seu lado na cama, mas o menino não responde. Apenas continua a gritar. "Hana? Hana, você pode me ouvir?" Ele o sacode, tentando fazer com que desperte do transe, mas nada adianta. "Pare! Pare de gritar!"

_Inferno._

Essa é uma boa palavra para definir esse momento. Hao tem certeza de que se ele não parar logo, o zelador certamente baterá na sua porta, mesmo que quinze andares os separem.

"CHEGA!" Por um momento, sua voz é mais alta que a dele, mas não significa que funcione.

O relógio digital aponta 3:30 da madrugada.

_Droga._

Hao não sabe como lidar com essa situação, mas sabe que essa gritaria toda está lhe dando dor de cabeça. A solução aparece em forma líquida, quando ele encara um copo d'água ao lado do criado mudo. Ele não reflete se isso será um ato de maldade ou não. Apenas joga a água na direção do rosto de Hana e o garoto finalmente para.

_Ah, o silêncio._

Por três segundos, Hao o aprecia até que volta os olhos para o garoto. Ele está com vontade de chorar, mas não é isso que faz. Ele apenas aperta os punhos com força sobre o jeans do macacão e o engole. E só então Hao parece refletir sobre o que fez. Esse definitivamente não é o jeito certo de tirar o choque de uma criança.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele diz, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. "Venha, vamos tirar essa roupa molhada."

Hana não se move. Ele não fala também. Apenas aperta o tecido com mais força do que seus dedinhos de cinco anos parecem possuir. Hao sabe que ele não vai ouvi-lo e por um momento quer apenas deitar-se em sua cama e esquecê-lo, mas ao invés disso, pega um pijama na mala e o troca.

"Quando eu tenho pesadelos, penso em algo que eu goste muito para me esquecer. Se não dá certo, eu o enfrento. Admitir o medo é o primeiro passo."

Ele se ergue e cobre Hana devagar. No segundo que seus olhos se encontram, Hao tem certeza de que ele dirá algo _(seus olhos o dizem)_, mas ele fica em silêncio e abaixa o rosto. Dois pontos negros perdidos na escuridão.

_Pode ficar até eu dormir, Tio Hao?_

Ele não diz isso, mas Hao fica mesmo assim.

**_X_**

Quando o despertador toca as sete em ponto, Hao deseja lançá-lo contra a parede, mas tudo o que faz é esmurrá-lo até que se silencie. _Para sempre,_ espera ele. Não é o que acontece, pois as 7:30 (apenas um lembrete) ele volta a tocar outra vez. Então, sabendo que não conseguirá recuperar as horas perdidas de sono, ele se ergue e se arrasta na direção do banheiro.

"Hana, está acordado?" Chama pelo garoto, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa e começando a encher a banheira. "Hana!"

Depois de cinco minutos, quando já está completamente despido, Hao o vê aparecer na porta do banheiro. Entretanto, quando o vê sem roupas, o garoto cora sutilmente e faz que vai sair dali, mas Hao o segura antes.

"O que foi? Não precisa ter vergonha do seu tio. Além disso, você precisa tomar banho também, então venha logo."

Hao o suspende no ar pela gola da camisa e o puxa na direção da banheira já cheia, desligando a torneira.

"Vamos lá, eu não sou diferente do seu pai. Vai tirar a roupa ou vou ter que fazer isso? Ontem à noite, você não pareceu tão tímido."

A simples menção da palavra _'pai'_ faz com que Hana cerre os punhos com força. Hao acha-se um estúpido por isto.

"Venha, Hana, e me desculpe por isso, está bem?" Ajudou-o a se despir e pegou-o no colo, colocando-o dentro da banheira. Vestiu a si mesmo com um roupão de linho e começou a banhá-lo devagar.

Arisco, Hana toma-lhe o sabonete da mão, como se dissesse que podia dar conta daquilo _sozinho._

_"Ele não vai se abrir pra mim tão cedo."_ Pensa, enquanto passa o xampu sobre a cabeça dele. _"Ah, cara, eu não nasci pra essa vida."_

Quando Hao tira Hana da banheira, nota que já está em cima do horário e por isso, apenas toma uma ducha rápida e seca os cabelos com uma toalha. Enquanto sai do banheiro, ele se ocupa em fechar os botões da camisa, vendo Hana já sentado à mesa vazia do café.

"Eu vou precisar te levar comigo hoje, porque eu não achei ninguém que possa ficar com você." Ele diz, pegando a caixa de sucrilhos no armário e o leite.

Prepara duas tigelas e entrega uma delas a Hana, comendo de pé. Enquanto faz isso, Hao monta mentalmente tudo o que deve fazer. Há negócios importantes a serem resolvidos e ele não tem certeza de que Hana irá se comportar como um bom garoto. Quer dizer, eles não tinham tido o que se pode chamar de belo começo, então ele não pode simplesmente prever as atitudes do garoto como está acostumado a fazer com as pessoas à sua volta.

Seus olhos imediatamente se voltam para Hana ao ver que o garoto se levanta para ir até a pia lavar a louça, mas ao consultar o relógio, Hao nota que estão em cima do horário.

"Deixa pra depois." Ele diz, pegando na mão de Hana. "Vamos."

Por um momento, o garoto fica parado, encarando os próprios pés.

"O que foi agora, Hana? Vamos, eu tenho uma reunião importante!"

De repente, a idéia de atira-lo pela janela lhe parece tentadora, porque Hana não se move e Hao tem certeza de que isso é proposital.

"Vamos, Hana.." Ele murmura, cada vez mais impaciente e então o menino dispara na direção do quarto.

Hao revira os olhos e vai atrás dele, imaginando o maldito trânsito que pegarão no caminho – mas isso não é nada, pensa ele, perto da bronca que irá levar pelo atraso. Entretanto, antes que alcance o corredor, ele vê Hana voltar, trazendo nos braços o gato de pelúcia que lhe dera no dia anterior.

"Está pronto agora?"

Sua única resposta é um meneio positivo com a cabeça. Então, sem darem as mãos ou conversarem, os dois deixam o apartamento para trás.

**_X_**

É, o trânsito está mesmo uma droga. Hao encara a fila de carros, mas nem mesmo sua expressão mais maldosa faz o caminho se abrir diante dele. Um suspiro baixo abandona seus lábios e ele vê Hana abraçar o gato de pelúcia e apoiar o queixo sobre a cabeça redonda. Nessas horas, Hao gostaria de não ter tantas responsabilidades assim.

**_X_**

"Você está _atrasado_ e eu não vejo nem sinal da _maquete._"

_Droga._

"E o que esse moleque faz aqui?" O homem cospe enquanto fala e é mal-educado também.

_Definitivamente, não é um bom dia._

_**X**_

"A maquete!" Hao exclama, batendo a mão contra o volante e inclina a cabeça para trás, suspirando. "Como é que eu pude _me esquecer_ da _maldita _maquete?"

Hana o encara em silêncio e suspira tediosamente. Ele não entende nada do que seu tio está falando – e nem quer estar ali no momento. Tudo o que ele quer é que seu pai e sua mãe voltem, mas ele sabe que isso não acontecerá. Enquanto isso, apenas acompanha com os olhos a mudança repentina de humores de seu tio.

De repente, Hao volta os olhos na direção do sobrinho. Hana capta neles um brilho estranho que seus cinco anos de idade não são capazes de compreender. Talvez se Hana fosse mais velho, chamasse aquilo de insanidade. Como é apenas uma criança – embora muitas vezes não haja como tal – pensa que é apenas maldade.

_Seu tio Hao é mau._

Não é difícil concluir isso, na verdade é muito mais fácil do que parece. Mas Hana sabe que não pode simplesmente rotulá-lo assim. Não pode, porque durante a noite ele não foi mau. Ele ficou na sua companhia até que adormecesse, mesmo que, bom, tivesse lhe dado um banho de água fria. Mas é fácil perceber que ele faz as coisas em benefício próprio. Por exemplo, ele deve ter ficado porque precisava dormir.

Esse é um pensamento que incomoda Hana um pouco. Não porque ele queira que Hao se importe com ele – Hana sabe muito bem que Hao sequer conhecia sua existência. Afinal, ele nunca apareceu em sua casa, não é?

_Por que ele não podia ter morrido no lugar dos meus pais?_

_Isso é ser mau,_ Hana conclui ao mesmo tempo em que conclui seus pensamentos.

"Eu sinto muito, não devia descontar essas coisas em você." Hao diz, dirigindo de volta para casa.

_Ele sente muito._

_Sente muito._

Por um instante, Hana quer pedir para que ele _repita_ isso. Seus lábios se abrem, mas dele não sai som algum. Aquelas palavras são apenas um jogo. Sim, apenas um jogo e Hana não vai entrar nele. Não vai deixar que o tio Hao _vença._

Se isso é um jogo, Hana jogará com toda a vivacidade e experiência que seus cinco anos de idade podem lhe proporcionar.

**_X_**

Assim que chegam ao apartamento, Hao esquenta o almoço deixado pela empregada no microondas. Eles comem em silêncio e em silêncio lavam a louça, exatamente como Hao havia dito que fariam todos os dias após as refeições.

Depois disso, Hana caminha até a sala e liga a tv, colocando no canal de desenhos.

"Eu vou estar lá em cima trabalhando se precisar de algo." Hao diz, mas não há resposta.

Hao dá de ombros, porque já esperava por isso e se dirige ao andar superior, indo direto para o escritório. De seus lábios, um suspiro escapa ao ver a maquete montada e ele se joga na confortável poltrona que contornava a mesa.

"O que eu vou fazer com uma criança?" Questiona a si mesmo, olhando para o espelho. Nele, Hao não vê o próprio reflexo, mas o do irmão. "Yoh, seu idiota, você não podia esperar um pouco mais pra morrer?"

Hao sabe que, por mais que deseje voltar atrás, jamais poderá ficar com seu irmão outra vez.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

Eu demorei mais do que pensava, sobretudo porque eu não esperava nenhum review nessa fic, mas vieram tantos! Eu fiquei feliz em saber que o meu pedido singelo funcionou com vocês e estou de tão bom humor que decidi explicar os motivos para o título.

Inicialmente, parece um título banal (pra mim soou banal quando eu escolhi), mas o significado de Doors é bastante profundo nessa fic. Todo mundo sabe que Door = Porta, isso não é segredo pra ninguém 8D

E Doors seria porque o Hao vai ter que atravessar várias portas antes de finalmente conseguir alcançar o Hana e, conseqüentemente, a felicidade ao lado da família que ele nunca teve.

Sobre isso, eu quero ver se falo no próximo capítulo. Quem sabe finalmente o passado dos gêmeos não venha à tona?

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e espero que esteja curtindo mais esse pedacinho do seu presente, Bel, porque eu não sei onde ele vai dar.

Espero que continuem mandando reviews, porque se não mandarem, eu posso afirmar que sei ser muuuito cruel 8D

_**Como já disse, quero reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Doors**

_-_

_Jamais seria seu pai. Mas talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse que um pouco de dedicação era tudo de que precisava para aproximar-se dele._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Smart Angel._

_-_

Uma semana.

Uma semana inteira escutando gritos pela noite. Uma semana inteira indo acalentar Hana e lhe contando alguma história para dormir. Uma semana de trabalho mal feito e mal aproveitado.

_Só uma._

Da primeira vez em que Hao tentou uma babá, Hana quase a enlouqueceu. Da segunda vez, ela _realmente_ enlouqueceu. É claro, eram pessoas distintas. Como da terceira vez, Hao não quer arriscar largar _outra_ reunião de trabalho, tenta levar Hana consigo uma outra vez.

Isso não o agrada, porque qualquer coisa errada que seu sobrinho fizer, irá recair sobre si. Mas depois de ele ter quase explodido sua cobertura deixando o gás ligado até que se tornasse quase impossível respirar _(e nessa hora, a babá enlouquecida já havia ido embora), _Hao acha que é melhor arriscar.

Afinal, é melhor um sobrinho vivo e um trabalho a menos do que um sobrinho morto e um trabalho a mais.

Pelo menos, é isso o que ele escuta Ren dizer enquanto marcam de se encontrar no dia seguinte.

"Quem diria, Hao, você cuidando de uma criança."

"Quem diria você, Ren, se casando com alguém e tendo um _filho._"

De certa forma, aquela é uma conversa amigável e Hao trata dela enquanto está no intervalo. Ele olha Hana de esguelha e vê que ele está colorindo algo quieto em um canto.

O gato de pelúcia está com ele.

Ele sempre está.

"As coisas mudam, não é? Você é um cara realmente estranho, Hao. Nem mesmo eu que sou mais próximo de você, consegui te contatar para o enterro do seu irmão. Onde esteve por todo esse tempo?"

Ele parece notar que Hao o observa, porque olha para cima. _E o encara nos olhos, sem medo._

_"Hao? Ainda está aí?"_

Hao nota a _leve_ irritação no tom da voz de Ren, porque ele não gosta de esperar. Ele nunca gostou.

"Sim, estou. Sinto muito, Ren." Ele responde, mas Ren sabe que ele _não sente_ muito. "Eu preciso ir agora, a reunião vai recomeçar em breve."

_"O almoço fica para amanhã então? Sabe que não pode ficar adiando essa audiência, não é?"_

"Sim, eu sei." Ele suspira. "Amanhã está ótimo. Nos encontramos no mesmo restaurante de sempre."

_"Ótimo."_

Assim que desliga o telefone, Hao vai até Hana.

"Eu estarei na sala ao lado, tudo bem? Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça para aquela moça" Apontou uma loira que fazia anotações. "me chamar, ok?"

Hana apenas o encara com os olhos frios e duros de sua mãe e então volta a desenhar, sem deixar que Hao veja o que está fazendo.

Ele suspira e se encaminha para a sala de reuniões, deixando Hana para trás.

**_X_**

_'Talvez você devesse falar a ele como se sente.'_

"Eu não vou falar."

_'E vai continuar assim até quando?'_

"Até eu achar um jeito de sair daqui."

"Hana, você está pronto?" Hao pergunta, entrando no quarto sem bater. Ele vê Hana sentado no chão, já vestido para sair. Está abraçado ao gato. "Matamune não vai poder ir desta vez, tudo bem? Estamos indo a um restaurante."

O olhar de Hana se torna ferrenho e ele abraça o gato com força. Hao revira os olhos, puxando-o da mão do sobrinho, mas no momento em que vai atirá-lo na cama, Hao o encara como se aquilo lhe recordasse de algo.

**_X_**

_(É noite e todos já estão dormindo na casa dos Asakura. Hao e Yoh dividem o mesmo quarto e a mesma cama de casal, porque o gêmeo mais novo sempre teve medo de dormir sozinho._

_Hao não se importa muito com isso, embora pegue no pé do irmão mais novo; algum dia ele terá que aprender a dormir sozinho, porque eles podem não ficar juntos para sempre._

_Então, na aula de costura que tiveram na primeira série, Anna e Hao costuraram, juntos, um gato de pelúcia para ele._

_"Vai se chamar Matamune!"_

_Yoh dizia que Matamune tinha poderes mágicos)_

**_X_**

Uma forte mordida desperta Hao para a realidade. Quando ele volta a si, vê que Hana está pendurado em seu braço e que não pretende largar enquanto não soltar Matamune.

"Argh, Hana!" Com impulso, ele faz o garoto se soltar e cair no chão. Enquanto analisa o estado, vê que ele está quieto, ainda sobre o chão.

"O que foi? Se machucou, é?" Ele se agacha ao lado do sobrinho que, orgulhoso, se recusa a aceitar a ajuda do tio para se levantar. Apenas segura o gato com ambas as mãos e sai do quarto.

Hao suspira e se ergue, indo até o banheiro para lavar a mordida que sangrava.

"Seria bom mesmo se você pudesse falar..."

_**X**_

O restaurante onde combinou de se encontrar com Ren, é bastante tradicional em Tókyo. Aquele lugar era onde costumavam almoçar juntos nos fins de semana ou quando não tinham nada melhor para fazer. Geralmente, iam até lá em bando: ele, Anna, Yoh, Ren, Lyserg e Horo.

Naquela época, as coisas ainda iam bem, mas agora parecia apenas uma marca distante de seu passado.

Atravessando o saguão principal acompanhado de Hana, Hao avista Ren sentado ao lado de um bebê e de uma mulher bastante bonita que Hao não reconhece de imediato, mas que depois o faz lembrar de alguém.

"_Jeanne?_" A pergunta é quase automática quando ele se senta ao lado de Hana – que recusa piamente uma cadeira para crianças. "Você... ele... _vocês?_"

"Por quê? Algum problema com as minhas escolhas, _Hao?_" Diz Ren, claramente irritado com o moreno. Tanto que seu cabelo cresce para cima – coisa que Hana não deixa de notar.

"Parece que não mudou nada, Hao." Jeanne intervem antes que Ren comece uma briga desnecessária ali. "E você deve ser o pequeno Hana, não é? Tem mesmo muito de seus pais." Ela sorri gentilmente e afaga a cabeça de Hana. O garoto não gosta do gesto e apenas abraça o gato de pelúcia, antes de colocá-lo em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo de vocês, não sei se feliz ou infelizmente. Como se chama o bebê?"

"Tao Men." Ren responde com certo orgulho que Hao não pode deixar de notar. Ele se pergunta se algum dia chegará a ser assim com Hana, mas a dor latejante em seu braço direito parece negar isso.

"Como Hana, não é?" Hao sorri e olha na direção do sobrinho. Ele parece entretido demais analisando o bebê que brinca com um tigre de pelúcia. "Você é mesmo um mau perdedor, Ren."

Não pela última vez naquele dia, os dois dão início a uma longa discussão que será apartada por Jeanne. Certamente, Hana nota como o tio se diverte com isso e também como aquele homem de cabelos roxos parece saber lidar com ele. Por um momento que parece longo demais aos olhos de Hana, Hao lembra seu pai. Mas somente quando ele ri e conversa com Ren sem provocá-lo.

_"Isso é ridículo."_ Pensa o garoto, olhando para o gato. Por um momento, parece refletir sobre isso, mas ele sabe que Hao _nunca_ será seu pai.

Depois do longo almoço, Ren pigarreia, pedindo para que o garçom traga uma dose de whisky e um copo de água com gelo.

"Sem gelo, por favor." Hao completa. "Já faz tempo que os dispensei." Ele sorri com cumplicidade para Ren por saber que ele ainda se lembra de sua bebida favorita.

"Crianças, acho que vi o carrinho de doces indo para lá. Alguém quer chocolate?" Jeanne questiona e talvez pela primeira vez, Hao tenha visto os olhos de seu sobrinho brilharem à menção de alguma coisa. Ele se levanta e segue Jeanne levando Matamune. A mulher ajeita Men nos braços antes que desapareçam em meio ao mar de pessoas.

"Ela realmente leva jeito com crianças. Você soube escolher bem, Ren." Hao diz, tomando um gole do whisky e sorri.

"É, mas certamente não é disso que viemos falar." Ele adota uma postura mais séria e Hao já sabe o que virá a seguir. "Hana ainda não está conversando, Hao?"

"Não." Ele suspira, tomando mais um gole do whisky, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a falar com mais facilidade. "E nem sei se falará tão cedo. Pelo que a assistente social me disse quando trouxe ele para mim no aeroporto, ele não fala uma única palavra desde a morte da Anna e do Yoh."

"Você não me disse onde esteve por todo esse tempo, Hao. Não foi a primeira vez que você sumiu sem deixar vestígios da sua presença para trás. Posso compreender certas coisas, mas você não sabia que tinha um sobrinho e perdeu o enterro do seu irmão e da amiga."

"Eu sei disso, Ren." Hao desvia os olhos para o líquido carmesim e move lentamente o copo para acentuar o sabor. "Eu andei tendo alguns problemas, mas já os resolvi. Estive a negócios fora do país."

"A última vez que se meteu a negócios fora do país, eu tive que te tirar da cadeia, Hao." A voz do chinês é séria e austera, como se medisse bem as palavras antes de dizê-las. "Você não está metido com _aquilo_ outra vez, não é?"

Hao sorri, mas não é o tipo de sorriso que você saiba identificar. É um dos sorrisos enigmáticos que ninguém consegue compreender e que somente ele consegue dar.

"Hao..."

"Meu irmão está morto, Ren."

Os dois ficam em silêncio e Ren estende uma das mãos na direção de Hao, mas a recolhe antes de tocar o ombro do outro; Hao nunca gostou que demonstrassem afeto quando ele parecia frágil. Talvez fosse por isso que ele e Ren se dessem tão bem.

"E o que vai fazer com Hana?"

"Preciso cuidar dele." Ele responde. "É a única forma que eu tenho de me redimir com o meu irmão por tudo o que eu causei a ele."

"Não foi sua culpa."

"Quem sabe? Lyserg está trabalhando no caso?"

"Sim, ele fez questão de pegá-lo pessoalmente e eu também coloquei alguns dos detetives da família Tao para investigarem tudo nas sombras."

"Eu também movi meus pauzinhos a respeito disso, mas ainda não tive notícias dos meus informantes. Estou esperando descobrir algo logo." Hao ergue os olhos, vendo Jeanne voltar com as crianças. Hana traz consigo um imenso pirulito de chocolate.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Hao." Desta vez, Ren parece preocupado, mas só por um segundo.

"Eu também, Ren. Eu também."

**_X_**

Ao chegarem em casa, Hao sobe direto para o escritório, deixando que Hana se divirta com os novos brinquedos que dera a ele naquela tarde. A verdade é que não estava com vontade nenhuma de trabalhar, mas precisava de algo para se distrair. Estava projetando uma maquete no notebook quando escutou o celular tocar.

"Hao."

_"Senhor, parece que encontramos algo por aqui."_

"O que é?" Ele move lentamente o mouse, projetando o melhor ângulo para enxergar a casa.

_"Vestígios de pólvora. Provavelmente da arma que foi usada para o crime. Estamos baixando os registros das armas legais e procurando informações sobre as ilegais. Trata-se de uma magnum .44, o que dificulta um pouco a procura."_

"Mantenha-me informado a respeito, quero saber _cada passo_ dado por vocês."

_"Sim, senhor."_

Assim que desliga o celular, Hao se volta para o modelo da casa que está construindo. Aquilo se parece muito com o que se lembrava da antiga casa, mas com algumas modificações. Ele suspira, vendo o sol se esconder no horizonte pela janela.

"Não se preocupe, Yoh, eu irei achar quem fez isso com você e com a Anna." Ele diz para si mesmo, e volta os olhos para uma foto onde está abraçando Anna junto com seu irmão. "E eu vou matar quem quer que tenha mexido com o meu irmãozinho."

O céu se tinge de vermelho e lentamente escurece. Hao sabe que não perdoará quem quer que tenha sido o assassino de seu irmão.

**_X_**

**N/A:**

É, eu sei que demorei mais do que eu tinha prometido, mas essa semana foi foda. Tive reposições até no inferno por causa da gripe suína maldita. De qualquer forma, mais um capítulo para vocês!

Acho que aqui já dá pra entender um pouco mais da relação do Hao com o Yoh, mais pelo pequeno flashback do que pelo capítulo em si.

Para quem se perguntou a respeito do gato de pelúcia, ele é sim o Matamune.

Vocês conhecem Calvin e Mr. Hobbes (aká Haroldo)? Bem, o Matamune será mais ou menos isso para o Hana, mas explicarei detalhes mais à frente, quando eles conversarem mais.

Aqui vocês ficaram sabendo um pouco mais sobre o verdadeiro Hao. Quis por o Ren do lado dele, porque acho que é um dos personagens mais divertidos de trabalhar. Logo logo vocês saberão que tipos de mistério cercam esse Asakura.

Será que ele e o Hana terão algum futuro? Vejam em breve 8)

**_Quero reviews e quero AGORA._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doors**

_-_

_Jamais seria seu pai. Mas talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse que um pouco de dedicação era tudo de que precisava para aproximar-se dele._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Smart Angel._

_-_

Não parece tão ruim assim agora.

Na verdade, desde que Hana começou a freqüentar a escola, as coisas parecem _muito_ melhores. Uma vez mais, Hao o deixa à porta da escola e o acompanha com os olhos até que entre no prédio.

Nas primeiras três vezes, Hao o acompanhou até o lado de dentro, mas a bem da verdade, Hana não gostava da companhia de seu tio. Ele tinha Matamune e isso bastava.

'Por que você não tenta falar com as outras crianças, Hana? Elas parecem legais também.'

"Eu estou bem só com você."

'Mesmo assim, acho que você deveria tentar.'

"Não preciso tentar algo que não terá futuro, Matamune."

A professora suspira, observando Hana quieto em um canto. Ele parece ser o único aluno indisposto a se socializar com os demais.

**_X_**

Hao gosta dos dias transcorrendo desta forma. Ele tem tempo o suficiente para fazer tudo o que precisa e sabe que não precisará se preocupar com Hana quando ele está seguro na escola. Pensando desta forma, ele se acha um completo idiota por não ter feito esta escolha antes.

Afinal, já faz um mês desde que Ren lhe deu essa idéia e as coisas estão indo muito bem, obrigada. Agora, no fim da apresentação de mais um projeto bem sucedido, Hao se dirige para o carro e atende o celular, visualizando o número de Ren. Certamente o chinês não morrerá tão cedo.

"Estava pensando em você agora mesmo."

"Espero que nenhuma perversão."

"Ah, você me pegou."

O silêncio do outro lado da linha dá a Hao vontade de rir, mas ele se segura.

"É brincadeira, Ren."

"Ah."

"O que você quer?" Pergunta, entrando no carro ao tempo que coloca o celular no viva voz, de modo que possa dirigir e falar ao mesmo tempo. Não que os guardas de trânsito fiquem felizes com isso, mas Hao nunca foi um bom seguidor da lei.

"Claro, jogue pedras na direção do seu melhor amigo. É uma ótima maneira de começar uma conversa."

"Você não é exatamente bom com dramas. O que há?"

_"A audiência, Hao. Sei que você tem adiado isso com a desculpa de querer dar mais tempo a Hana e sei que o trauma foi profundo, mas o garoto **precisa** depor."_

"Eu não quero estragar a sua festa como advogado e nem parecer inconveniente, mas como é que vamos fazer um garoto _mudo_ falar na frente de toda aquela gente, Ren? Ele sequer fala comigo que sou o tio dele!"

_"Um tio que até então ele não conhecia. Espero que tenha ciência disso, Hao."_ Um suspiro é escutado do outro lado da linha. _"Você tem levado ele nas sessões da psicóloga que eu indiquei?"_

"... eu tentei uma duas vezes, mas eles não se entenderam muito bem."

_"O seu problema é estar dando liberdade demais a esse garoto, Hao. Você quer que ele se solte, tudo bem, mas dessa maneira, privando a única provável testemunha de depor, você está atrasando a audiência que pode incriminar o assassino do **seu** irmão."_

"E você quer que eu diga isso a ele? Já é difícil demais estabelecermos um contato, imagine se eu falar dessa maneira com ele."

_"Eu sei que não é fácil lidar com uma criança tão pequena, mas não temos outra escolha, Hao. Espero que tenha ciência da importância do depoimento de Hana para o processo..."_

"... de identificação. É, eu sei. Está bem, eu verei o que posso fazer, ok? Agora preciso desligar, estou indo pegar ele na escola."

_"Hao, esp..."_

Antes que Ren tenha a chance de lhe aplicar uma lição de moral, Hao desliga o telefone e volta os olhos para frente para encarar o maior engarrafamento que já viu em toda sua vida.

"Isso não é bom..."

E não é mesmo.

**_X_**

"Ele está atrasado."

_'Provavelmente aconteceu alguma coisa durante o caminho. Ele deve estar chegando, Hana.'_ Matamune responde, empilhando mais um lego sobre o prédio.

"Ele _sempre_ está atrasado, Matamune."

"Hana?" A professora se aproxima lentamente e lhe afaga os cabelos com cuidado. "O seu tio chegou."

"Me desculpe pela demora, é que o trânsito estava horrível." Hao sorri e estende uma das mãos para o sobrinho. Obviamente, ele nega.

_'Eu não disse? Vamos, Hana.'_

_Posso caminhar sozinho,_ o garoto pensa abraçando-se a Matamune enquanto se dirige com Hao para a saída.

"Ahn... senhor Asakura? Será que podemos conversar um pouco?"

"Ah, claro. O carro está aberto, Hana." Ele diz, olhando na direção do sobrinho. O garoto apenas encolhe os ombros e arrasta Matamune na direção do carro. "Ele causou algum problema?"

"Não é isso." A professora se aproxima da mesa e pega um dos desenhos feitos por Hana, no qual ele está sozinho com Matamune. "É que ele simplesmente não se aproxima das outras crianças e o fato de não falar está complicando um pouco as coisas."

"Eu te expliquei que ele passou por um trauma muito recente, é normal que demore pra se adaptar. Mas eu achei que ele estivesse indo bem por aqui." Hao passa as mãos sobre os cabelos rebeldes, jogando-os para trás.

"Sei disso e compreendo muito bem, mas será que não existe nenhuma pessoa de quem ele seja mais próximo? Estou realmente preocupada com o que possa acontecer com ele mais pra frente se não aprender a se socializar com outras crianças da idade dele."

"Não." Ele diz. "Eu não sei." Se corrige, visivelmente nervoso enquanto observa Hana dentro do carro. "Estamos ainda em fase adaptativa, mas eu vou tentar conversar com ele a respeito disso, está bem?"

"Eu ficaria feliz se o fizesse, senhor Asakura. Também farei o possível para tentar misturá-lo às outras crianças." Ela sorri, mas Hao apenas acha que ela faz isso porque quer algo consigo.

"Obrigada pela ajuda... _Matilda, _não é?"

"Sim, senhor Asakura." O sorriso dela se torna maior.

"Certo." Ele encolhe os ombros e acena uma última vez antes de se dirigir na direção do carro. Um viva a hipocrisia, pensa ele enquanto entra no carro.

Hana está lá, os pezinhos se movendo lentamente como se quisessem alcançar o chão e Matamune sentado sobre seu colo, como somente um gato de pelúcia obediente faria.

"Eu sinto muito pela demora hoje. E todos os dias também. Tem sido difícil chegar no horário com esse trânsito caótico, mas eu vou procurar não me atrasar mais." Hao diz enquanto dirige na direção do apartamento. Tudo o que precisa agora é de uma boa noite de sono. "A professora disse que anda ficando sozinho na escola. Não gosta dos seus amigos?"

_"Amigos? São só um bando de idiotas que não merecem a minha atenção."_

_'Você não devia pensar essas coisas deles, Hana. Podem ser pessoas legais.'_

_"São só uns panacas, Matamune. Nenhum deles merece minha atenção."_

"Eu sei que você não gosta, mas teremos que ir na psicóloga outra vez, Hana." Hao o olha de canto, desviando o caminho para não pegarem o maldito trânsito novamente.

Hana encara o tio por alguns instantes, pensando no quão fácil é essa situação para ele. Afinal, as perguntas daquela mulher _chata_ nunca são para Hao, mas sim para ele. Ele tem que escutar ela falando aquelas coisas ridículas. Ele tem que escutar ela tentando lhe lembrar sobre o acidente de seus pais, como se sonhar isso todas as noites já não fosse o suficiente.

"Amanhã de tarde a consulta está agendada. Fiz isso enquanto estava preso no trânsito. Então vou te pegar mais cedo na escola e iremos direto de lá."

_"Então será amanhã."_

_'Talvez você devesse pensar melhor sobre isso, Hana.'_

_"Eu já pensei tempo demais, Matamune."_

_'Isso não vai acabar bem...'_

"Olha... eu sei que as coisas parecem difíceis agora. Também são pra mim. Mas vão melhorar, está bem?" Hao sorri enquanto entra na garagem do prédio. Para Hana, ele nunca pareceu tão mentiroso quanto naquele momento.

**_X_**

Aquele foi um bom dia, pensa Hao. Apesar dos contratempos, ele conseguiu resolver tudo de forma a sair no horário. Agora bastava apanhar Hana na escola e tudo estaria resolvido. Talvez se o garoto se comportasse, pudessem até tomar um sorvete depois.

Enquanto dirige na direção da escola, Hao faz uma ligação e coloca o celular no viva voz, para que assim não arranje problemas caso algum guarda resolva pará-lo por... excesso de velocidade.

"Luchist? Aqui é o Hao. Descobriram mais alguma coisa relevante para o caso?" Ele pergunta, pois quer ir direto ao ponto. Não será bom se Hana estiver no carro – a ligação seria certamente mal interpretada pelo garoto.

"Estamos realizando o exame de balística para tentar descobrir de onde a munição foi comprada, mas se torna mais difícil uma vez que só temos vestígios de pólvora e um pedaço da bala que conseguimos encontrar."

"Além das coisas que já sei...?"

"Parece que um dos vizinhos escutou a movimentação na casa de Yoh e Anna no dia do crime. Estamos nos passando por investigadores para perguntar para eles, mas Peyote ainda não retornou a minha ligação. Creio que está trabalhando nisso, senhor."

"Certo. Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas com o meu sobrinho hoje, mas quero que me mantenha informado sobre isso."

"Como quiser, senhor."

Assim que Hao encerra a ligação, deixa um suspiro baixo abandonar seus lábios. A escola está logo à frente e tudo o que ele não quer parecer é preocupado para dar a Hana mais um motivo para fechar a cara.

Ele sai do carro e se dirige até a entrada da escola, mas antes que abra a porta que dá acesso ao lado interno do prédio, ele vê a professora sair apavorada e não é preciso somar dois mais dois para saber que dá quatro.

"É o Hana." A voz dela é chorosa e beira ao desespero. "Eu me virei para ver um dos alunos e quando olhei para trás outra vez, ele tinha sumido.."

_Sumido._

Durante talvez dois ou três minutos, Hao parece refletir sobre o significado dessa palavra para só então compreender o que havia acontecido. Primeiro, a morte de seu irmão. Agora, o desaparecimento do que lhe restara da família. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. Uma _péssima_ piada.

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Acho que mais uma vez, eu tenho que me desculpar pela demora em postar esse capítulo, mas acontece que agora que o ENEM está mais próximo, eu ando tendo ainda menos tempo que o normal pra escrever.

Demorei, mas acho que agora as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes com o final desse capítulo.

Quero agradecer aos reviews que eu venho recebendo nessa fic, porque eles me incentivam muito a continuar escrevendo ela!

Enfim.

Obrigada mesmo e espero que continuem apreciando a fic.

**_E continuem deixando reviews._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doors**

_-_

_Jamais seria seu pai. Mas talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse que um pouco de dedicação era tudo de que precisava para aproximar-se dele._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Smart Angel._

_-_

As horas pareciam passar cada vez mais depressa e encarar o relógio era uma longa e dolorosa tortura para Hao. Justo ele, que nunca imaginou que algum dia se preocuparia com alguém assim. Justo ele que nunca se importou com nada além dos próprios interesses, pelo menos até que a morte de Anna e Yoh o atingisse daquela maneira. E agora, com o desaparecimento de Hana, o mundo parecia ter caído sobre suas costas.

Estava na delegacia, sentado sobre uma cadeira até que viu Ren entrar pela porta, escancarando-a de tal maneira que um dos guardas achou que ela tivesse sido arrombada pelo lado de fora.

Em outras ocasiões, Hao provavelmente teria feito algum tipo de brincadeira com o chinês como na vez em que ele lhe tirara dali, mas sequer tinha forças para tal naquele momento. Limitou-se a erguer os olhos vermelhos e cansados que mostravam como sua noite havia sido péssima.

"Problemas com o trânsito." Ren justificou-se e se aproximou de Hao. Lançou um olhar gélido na direção dos guardas e estes rapidamente os deixaram a sós. Entregou para Hao um copo. "Cappuccino com canela extra, como você gosta."

"Obrigado, Ren." Murmurou em agradecimento e pela voz baixa, Ren sabia que Hao não devia ter desgrudado do telefone sequer por um único segundo.

"Eu coloquei os melhores investigadores da família Tao no caso, Hao, mas preciso saber: não há nada com seus negócios envolvido nesse desaparecimento?" As últimas palavras saíram num sussurro, de modo que ninguém mais pudesse escutá-los.

"Eu já te disse que não ando tendo mais esse tipo de problema. As coisas estão tranqüilas para mim agora, Ren. Hana fugiu porque não gosta de mim."

Ren suspirou olhando em volta e ergueu-se.

"Venha, nós vamos sair daqui. Esse clima me enlouquece."

"Mas e se tiverem notícias do Hana?"

Ren lançou um olhar duro a ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"E desde quando Hao Asakura confia na polícia?"

É, desde quando?

**X**

O ar enregelado penetra lentamente sua pele, ignorando a proteção das vestes ou da caixa de papelão que havia feito vez de "quarto" para Hana naquela noite. Quando pensou em fugir de casa, não sabia que se depararia com um frio tão intenso como o que fazia nesta manhã.

Sabendo que aquela proteção não seria o suficiente para si, decidiu que era hora de sair à procura de alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar. Sabia que não podia falar com qualquer adulto ou simplesmente o levariam de volta à casa do tio Hao e aquele era o último lugar onde queria estar com seus falsos sorrisos e sua má vontade.

'_Não estamos tão longe que não possamos voltar, Hana.'_

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Matamune. Eu não vou voltar praquele apartamento e muito menos para o meu tio. Quero voltar para casa. A _minha_ casa."

'_E como, em nome de toda sua inteligência juvenil,você chegará até a sua casa sem um adulto, Hana?'_

"Eu darei um jeito."

Ele caminha com Matamune e sente o estômago roncar. Definitivamente, devia ter pensado melhor antes de fugir.

**X**

"Para onde estamos indo, Ren?" Hao pergunta, sentado no banco do passageiro do _porsche_ de Ren.

"Para sua casa, onde mais?" Olha-o de esguelha, logo se voltando para o trânsito.

Hao aproveita o silêncio e descansa a cabeça sobre o encosto do banco, fechando lentamente os olhos. De repente, sente que é tomado por um torpor e, antes que possa impedir a si mesmo, acaba pegando no sono.

**X**

_(Está nevando muito naquele dia e eles sequer conseguiram ir até a escola. Hao está sentado próximo da entrada da casa e observa como a neve cai do céu como se quisesse decorar todas as nuances no momento em que os flocos gelados são atingidos pelos fracos raios de luz provenientes do sol._

"_Você acha que a Anna foi pra escola hoje, nii-san?" Yoh, que até então permanecera em silêncio, se manifesta._

_Yoh não devia estar ali fora, pois havia machucado o tornozelo durante os treinos de kendô. Mas por teimosia dele, Hao o acompanhara até ali._

"_Eu duvido muito." Responde com indiferença. Por que a neve tem que ser tão branca? "E mesmo que tenha ido, eu duvido que tenha tido alguma aula. Está impossível sair de casa hoje, Yoh."_

"_Uhn."_

_O silêncio volta a pairar sobre os dois, mas Hao sente que a conversa não terminou por ali. Quando olha para trás por alguns instantes, vê como ele parece distante e preocupado e por um instante é capaz de ler seus pensamentos; coisa de gêmeos._

_Se ergue lentamente e caminha até o irmão, agachando-se na frente dele._

"_Vamos."_

"_Para onde?" O mais novo ergue os olhos na direção do irmão, uma pequena chama de esperança se acendendo nos orbes castanhos._

"_Primeiro na casa do Ren para nos certificarmos que conseguiremos atravessar a ladeira. Depois vamos ver a Anna antes que você me enlouqueça."_

_O sorriso ilumina o rosto de Yoh e Hao tem certeza de que jamais alguém terá um sorriso tão bonito assim._

"_Hai, nii-saaan!" Ele salta sobre as costas de Hao e o mais velho o ajeita, começando uma longa caminhada até a mansão dos Tao)_

**X**

O toque do celular o desperta do cochilo e Hao dá um pulo de tal forma que bate a cabeça contra o teto do carro.

"Ouch!" Passa uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Ren, mas não tem tempo para isso agora. Rapidamente, atende o telefone, esperando que sejam boas notícias.

"_Senhor Hao, parece que um dos seus investigadores encontrou traços do lugar onde Hana esteve. Algumas pessoas parecem ter avistado um garoto com a idade dele e cabelos louros andando pela rua e acharam isso estranho. Interceptamos uma ligação feita diretamente à delegacia, mas achei que fosse querer saber primeiro."_

"E onde é esse lugar?"

"_Pelo que eu soube, é perto da escola onde o garoto estuda. Parece que algumas quadras adiante. Disseram que o viram entrar em um ônibus e que depois desapareceu."_

Hao estreita os olhos, ciente de que Ren o observa.

"E _para onde_ foi esse maldito ônibus, Luchist?"

Silêncio.

"Luchist."

"_Eu sinto muito, mas não sabemos, senhor."_

Pam!

Do outro lado da linha, Luchist escuta o som do espalmar de seu patrão. E em seguida uma segunda voz dizendo para ele tomar cuidado.

"_O senhor não está sozinho?"_

"Ren está comigo." Se limita a responder, inspirando o ar lentamente. "Há mais algo?"

"_Sim, mas... não a respeito de Hana."_

"Diga, não há nenhum problema." Seu olhar se volta rapidamente para Ren, mas o chinês parece entretido dirigindo agora.

"_Bem, o exame de balística concluiu que foram compradas em uma loja perto da Catedral de Notre Dame. Não é uma loja autorizada e fica no subsolo próximo da igreja, mas para os nossos não foi muito difícil de encontrar, uma vez que tenho amigos na França que nos devem alguns favores."_

"E o que mais?"

"_Peyote conseguiu falar com o vizinho e extraiu dele que viu uma pessoa saindo da casa por volta das 3 horas da manhã do dia do assassinato. Ele disse que estava acordado porque os cães não paravam de latir ao lado de fora, mas a tempestade dificultou a visualização e ele não soube dizer se era um homem ou uma mulher. Cinco minutos mais tarde, o vulto havia desaparecido dentro de um sedan escuro. Ele acha que é azul marinho, mas não tem certeza."_

Os olhos de Hao brilham diante das informações obtidas, mas ele sabe que não pode se prolongar na ligação tendo Ren ao seu lado. Envolvê-lo nisso não é uma opção e ele não quer correr esse risco.

"Quero que prossiga com as investigações e me diga se conseguir algo novo. Quero resultados sobre isso, mas se concentre em encontrar meu sobrinho por agora. Isso é tudo o que me importa no momento."

"_Sim, senhor, mobilizarei todos os homens que estiverem nas redondezas de onde ele foi visto agora mesmo."_

"E, Luchist..."

"_Sim?"_

"Não chame atenção."

"_Como queira, senhor. E investigarei possíveis ligações contra alguém que possa ter descoberto sua identidade, embora ache isso improvável."_

"Certo. E... obrigado."

Essas palavras que de alguma forma deveriam ser tão simples, têm um grande significado para Luchist Lasso. Internamente, ele sorri.

"_Sempre que precisar, meu senhor."_

Quando Hao finalmente desliga o telefone, vê que estão na frente de seu prédio. Suspira, massageando as têmporas levemente e nota o olhar de Ren sobre si.

"Para onde nós vamos?"

O sorriso cúmplice idêntico ao sorriso dos tempos em que matavam aula no colégio e o olhar de quem não deixará o amigo na mão arrancam um sorriso igualmente cúmplice de Hao. E ele soube, naquele momento, que jamais encontraria alguém tão especial quanto Ren.

**X**

O sol está se pondo quando Hana vira na avenida. Apesar disso, o frio ainda é intenso e ele está certo de que esta noite será ainda pior do que a noite anterior. Por conta disso, tem certeza de que precisará achar um lugar melhor para ele e Matamune ou morrerão de frio.

'_Você não faz idéia de onde nós estamos, não é? E o que acha que essas pessoas estão pensando ao ver um garoto andar sozinho pela rua?'_

"Que ele fugiu das garras de um tio malvado e está procurando algo para comer enquanto volta para sua própria casa."

A rispidez em sua voz arranca um suspiro cansado do nekomata. Nem mesmo Hao costumava ser tão teimoso assim, pensa Matamune.

"Hey, criança, venha até aqui!" Hana se vira na direção da entrada de um beco, onde um homem alto – mais alto que seu tio Hao e talvez o homem mais alto do mundo – acena sorridente. Ele tem um hot dog nas mãos e isso faz com que Hana abaixe um pouco a guarda. Afinal, já está quase na hora da janta e ele não comia nada desde o almoço de ontem com seu tio Hao.

'_Você não deve falar com estranhos, Hana.' _Ao escutar o conselho de Matamune, Hana parece ponderar a meio caminho e para.

"Mas o cheiro é tão bom, Matamune..."

_E eu sou só uma criança, _ele quer dizer, mas sabe que isso será parecer fraco diante dos olhos de seu companheiro.

"Vamos, não precisa ter medo! Eu só quero te ajudar!" O sorriso cheio de dentes do homem parece convincente demais para Hana resistir.

**X**

Apesar do tráfego lento, Ren parece ser um grande conhecedor de atalhos dos quais nem mesmo o próprio Hao possuía conhecimento. _Ainda bem que ele está do meu lado,_ pensa Hao com certo alívio. Por conta da agilidade de Ren, não demoram a chegar ao local indicado pelos homens de Hao, mas ele sabe que o resto do caminho terá que ser feito a pé.

"Os ônibus que saem desse ponto são ônibus turísticos. Se ele pegou mesmo um desses e está fugindo, deve ter vindo até aqui, na parada final. Eu seguirei a pé para dar uma olhada em volta do local, você fica aqui."

"Não, eu vou com você."

"Não." Hao diz, convicto de sua resposta. "Você não vai se envolver caso algo tenha saído do meu controle."

Eles se olham por alguns instantes naquele silêncio cúmplice que haviam aprendido a compartilhar. Ren lê nos olhos de Hao uma preocupação que até então ele jamais havia demonstrado por ninguém. E então ele pensa que não é o fato de dever um favor a Yoh por não ter estado ao lado dele durante tanto tempo, não é a culpa que o corrói por ter fugido de sua vida. É o simples fato de que ele realmente ama este sobrinho como nunca amou ninguém antes.

"Quinze minutos. Se você não voltar em quinze minutos não serei apenas eu, mas o batalhão de polícia que estará atrás de vocês."

Hao sorri e toca o ombro do amigo como poucas vezes fazia.

"Você é um bom amigo, Ren. O melhor que eu podia ter."

Antes que o chinês possa responder-lhe algo, Hao sai do carro. Agora há coisas muito mais importantes para resolver.

**X**

desaparecido com a descrição física de Hana. Algumas parecem se lembrar de tê-lo visto e lhe dão pistas que indicam que ele não deve estar muito longe. Conforme se distancia do ponto e se aproxima da avenida, Hao sente uma estranha sensação de inquietude, pois aquela era uma área perigosa da cidade e já está ficando tarde.

Ciente de que não pode demorar muito mais, ele olha em volta em busca de qualquer pista que possa lhe indicar o paradeiro do sobrinho. Da primeira vez que olha, não vê nada. Mas a segunda vez é reveladora. Um gato de pelúcia nas mãos de um garotinho que não é seu sobrinho. Definitivamente não. Hao corre naquela direção e chama pelo garotinho acompanhado pela mãe.

"Onde conseguiu esse gato, garoto?" A pergunta é simples e direta, mas Hao procura parecer calmo, embora as piores situações possíveis lhe passem pela mente.

"Eu achei." Ele responde como faria qualquer criança de cinco anos.

"Nada de falar com estranhos, filho!" A mulher, a mãe, ou seja lá o que ela for, o atrapalha e Hao sabe que não tem tempo para perder com isso.

"Escuta, senhora, eu tenho um sobrinho da idade do seu filho que está desaparecido a mais de 24 horas e esse urso é dele. Então, antes que comece a dar um sermão no seu filho por falar com estranhos, é melhor que me diga _onde_ ele achou esse urso e me entregá-lo."

Talvez a mulher resistisse em outra ocasião, mas os olhos de Hao Asakura carregam um brilho estranhamente perigoso naquele momento e ela não quer arriscar. Porque ela sabe, ela sente que se ocultar qualquer informação daquele homem, ele a matará.

"N-nós o encontramos no chão, na entrada do beco da avenida." Seu dedo trêmulo aponta na direção, enquanto a mão livre se ocupa de tirar o urso das mãos do filho para entregá-lo a Hao. A criança abre um berreiro, mas parece feliz ao ouvir a mãe dizer que lhe dará um brinquedo novo.

"Obrigado pela ajuda." Hao sorri e agarra Matamune com uma das mãos, correndo na direção indicada e penetrando pelo beco enquanto a escuridão toma conta do céu às suas costas. Mas o que ele avista já longe da luz das ruas faz com que pare.

**X**

Um homem com sorriso de chacal – um sorriso que Hao Asakura conhece muito bem e com o qual já aprendeu a lidar – arrasta um pequeno vulto para a multidão. E Hao o reconhece. Hana, seu querido sobrinho Hana, sendo tratado como um pedaço de lixo por aquele homem desgraçado. Hana, tão pequeno e ao mesmo tempo tão corajoso, pois dá pontapés no homem ao invés de começar a chorar. E o homem, tão covarde, o atinge com um tapa que derruba seu pequeno Hana no chão. _Seu pequeno Hana._

Aquela é uma visão que dá a Hao um ódio que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Um ódio que havia se ocultado dentro de sua alma para o bem maior de todos, mas que agora se inflama com tanta intensidade que ele tem a certeza de que nada poderá pará-lo. E é esse ódio que faz com que o homem se vire na sua direção e o note, não como um ser humano, mas como um monstro que surge na escuridão. Hao sabe disso, porque por um segundo o homem estremece, mas Hana também. E então por seu sobrinho ele tenta manter a calma por mais algum tempo.

'_Eu disse que ele viria'_ Matamune diz, acalentado pelos braços de seu antigo dono.

E Hana quer dizer algo, talvez pela primeira vez desde que veio morar com o tio, mas sua voz realmente não sai. Está paralisado pelo choque de vê-lo ali como seu único salvador quando tinha fugido tão covardemente de sua guarda, sem nunca dar-lhe uma chance para aproximar-se e dizer como realmente se sentia.

"Dê-me a criança." A voz de Hao soa fria e austera e ele dá um passo para frente, ignorando o fato de que o homem – aquele que para Hana era o homem mais alto do mundo – era muito maior e aparentemente mais forte também.

"Tch! Você só pode estar brincando, magrelo! Não sei quem você é, mas certamente não passa de um idiota para vir pra essas bandas sozinho. A criança está comigo!"

"Hana..." Hao olha na direção do sobrinho e Hana vê em seus olhos o brilho sério que geralmente se vê nos olhos de super-heróis sérios como Batman. "... eu sinto muito." Ele sorri e por um momento se parece tanto com seu pai que Hana quer correr e abraçá-lo.

"Fique longe ou eu acabo com a criança, seu..."

É tudo muito rápido. Antes que o homem termine a sentença ou tenha a chance de tocar em Hana, já está sendo atingido por um dos punhos de Hao. Matamune é largado ao chão e Hana corre em seu auxílio e abraça o nekomata, vendo como seu tio luta com o homem mais alto do mundo para lhe proteger.

_Tudo para me proteger..._, ele pensa enquanto vê Hao levar um soco após ser prensado contra uma parede. Indisposto a desistir, ele salta e firma as mãos sobre as barras da escada de incêndio, usando o impulso para atingir o peito do homem com os dois pés. A força é suficiente para derrubá-lo sobre as latas de lixo e parece a Hao que ele está desmaiado. Sentindo-se um pouco dolorido, Hao começa a caminhar na direção de Hana, erguendo o polegar em sinal de que está tudo bem. Mas não está.

Nada está bem quando o homem levanta sutilmente e saca uma arma. Nada está bem quando ele dispara e Hao se vira naquela direção, incapaz de desviar-se do tiro. Na verdade, está tudo frio, frio demais quando a bala penetra na carne e mancha a camisa novinha de Hao com o vermelho de seu próprio sangue.

Hana assiste a cena incapaz de se mover. Suas pernas estão coladas ao chão quando o homem dispara outra vez. E seu tio Hao, o tio malvado, o tio de quem ele fugiu e que agora se mostrou um herói como Batman, cai no chão sobre uma poça do próprio sangue. E de repente, Hana se vê novamente na própria casa, escondido dentro do armário enquanto seus pais morrem bem na sua frente para protegê-lo. As lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto antes que consiga pará-las. Ele vê os olhos de seu tio Hao _(seu pai) _se apagarem, mas o sorriso dele _(de seu pai)_ permanece em seus lábios. _Dói muito,_ pensa ele. Dói demais. E finalmente parece voltar à realidade, pois sua voz sai clara a límpida quando o rosto de Hao atinge o chão.

"TIO HAO!"

Dos olhos tão parecidos com o de sua mãe escorrem lágrimas, pois ele sabe que isso jamais teria acontecido se tivesse ouvido Matamune ao menos uma vez.

**N/A:**

Weee, finalmente eu atualizei essa fic! Mas não me culpem, por favor. O vestibular tomou todo o meu tempo livre e eu não tinha nem cabeça pra ficar pensando nessa fanfic. Acabou que hoje eu estou sem luz e não pude usar a internet pra fazer minhas pesquisas pra escrever minhas oneshots, então vim acabar essa fic aqui no notebook.

O pior de tudo é que a bateria está acabando e eu não vou ter nada pra fazer sem ele. Droga. Mas deixando de lado minha vida social, pra compensar o fato de eu ter sumido, esse capítulo foi um pouquinho maior do que o outro. Eu ia fazer uma trama maior, com o Hana sumido por mais de um cap, mas eu não gosto muito de enrolar, então deixei assim mesmo. O final já estava programado há muito tempo, mas o resto todo foi improviso.

O próximo capítulo será mais familiar e com o Hana falando pela primeira vez, já que antes ele falava só com o Matamune. O próximo, acho, não demorará tanto assim. Espero que gostem!

_**Reviews ou Papai Noel vai arrancar sua cabeça na noite do natal.**_


End file.
